House of Chains/Chapter 6
Itko Kan In Itko Kan, Apsalar's father Rellock has passed away in his sleep during the previous night. There are signs that Hood or one of his minions came to collect his soul personally. As she mourns, Crokus reflects on how he has come to know her less and feels what is at her core is not fully human. He wonders if Cotillion's possession of her has put her on the path towards ascendancy, and if so if she wants him to join her on that path. He recalls recent events where Shadowthrone sent them to Kan in order to kill two people who had been extorting a bookkeeper in an alley resulting in Crokus acquiring a new name, Cutter, for his skill with twin knives. At first he rejects his new name, but comes to accept it as he is no longer the naive cutpurse he was in Darujhistan. He decides to walk the path of ascendency with Apsalar as Dancer had done with Kellanved. The Warren of Shadow Kalam rides through the warren of Shadow, wondering what has happened to Quick Ben and Fiddler, as he has heard from neither of them recently, other than that Fiddler has reenlisted. He is envious of them at least, as he considers himself to be babysitting 1300 children, whom he, Minala and Apt are training as an army to Shadowthrone, teaching them a host of skills including stealth, tracking and laying of ambushes and traps. It chills Kalam how zealously the children are taking such training. He pulls up to a gate swarming with shadows and is approached by Cotillion and two hounds. Kalam asks Cotillion what he wishes of him. Cotillion hints that the control of Shadow is being contested and wants Kalam to find out by whom. Itko Kan Cotillion and his hound Blind arrive where Apsalar and Cutter are living, looking for Apsalar. He ask of Cutter if Cotillion is his new patron, which Cutter affirms. Cotillion then asks if Cutter is willing to do him a service. In exchange for his service, Cutter wants to know why Cotillion and Shadowthrone plotted against Laseen and why they did what they did to Apsalar. Cotillion answers enigmatically only saying that games are played and what may appear as precipitous may only be a feint. . .or maybe Darujhistan served their purposes better if it remained free and independent. He finishes his answer by saying there are layers to every plan and he will not elaborate further. Cutter makes one last demand for his service and that is he is able to summon the hound Blind should he need her. Cotillion agrees and leaves. Apsalar returns and senses immediately that Cotillion had been there. Cutter says that the two are to explore an island that is getting farther by the minute. Apsalar responds, "Ah. Of course," and the two set sail. The Nascent Onrack T'emlava walks along the Nascent, lost in thought, when he comes upon Trull chained to the wall. At first, Onrak intends to walk right past him, but Trull tries to make a bargain with him in exchange for his freedom. Trull promises to tell Onrack of his enemies. Onrack replies that he doesn't have any. Trull responds to this saying he knows Onrack has enemies because he was once among them but is no longer, and that is why he was chained to the wall. Onrack's curiosity piqued, he breaks Trull's chains and drags him to the top of the wall. The two talk a while about the Tiste Edur and Tiste Andii before departing the wall toward some hills. Trull, too weak to walk, has to be carried on Onrack's back. They come to the hills, which turn out to be seven large statues of dog-like beasts. Trull can sense nothing from them, but says he knows what they represent. It seems the inhabitants of the realm made them into their gods. Trull tells Onrack there should be a gate beyond, then asks why Onrack is hesitating. Onrack tells him two of the statues are alive. 06